


Che’ Che’ Check One Two

by zavegonzo



Series: Random Ficlets [12]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Crush on a teacher, F/F, Ficlet, Inspired by Music, OK To Comment, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Short One Shot, They're Still All Bugs Though, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo
Summary: Ze’mer is obsessed with her teacher, Traytor Child. If only she reciprocated her feelings… It’s time for Ze’mer to take matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Traitor Lord's Daughter/Ze'mer | Grey Mourner
Series: Random Ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340926





	Che’ Che’ Check One Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [チェチェ・チェック・ワンツー！(Che-Che-Check One Two!)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/633760) by くらげP (KurageP). 



Ze’mer Grey was somewhat of an odd kid—er, rather, an odd _bug,_ just like the rest of her classmates in Hallownest High. Though there wasn’t just one thing odd about her, most people talked of her as if there were, each individual latching onto one weird trait and using it to define her. To her English teacher, she was the one who always said “che” instead of “I.” To a lot of the fashion-forward bugs at the school, she was the one who always wore all-white flowy clothes, matching her exoskeleton. To certain students—those obsessed with either psychology or putting other people down (or both)—she was the one who clearly showed a lot of symptoms of _some_ sort of psychological disorder, but nobody could agree what that disorder was. To a lot of envious bugs with low grades, she was the one who was always at the top of the class (except English, which was the only one she was failing).

However, there was one odd trait of hers that nobody but her knew about. At the start of her junior year, she had developed a hell of a crush on a certain somebody, a crush that dominated her waking thoughts and her fleeting dreams, a crush that made her yearn and fantasize like nothing else.

Now, this in itself wasn’t so strange. There were plenty of young bugs out there who lost themselves in their infatuation. The odd part about this was who she had this crush _on._

It was her computer science teacher, a mantis named Traytor Child. Ze’mer loved everything about her: her height (exactly 201.3 cm, Ze’mer carefully calculated it from a sneakily-taken picture), the way all of her motions were so graceful, from her walking to her pointing to even her sitting down (all of which Ze’mer spent hours at home learning to imitate, knowing that bugs are more likely to like bugs that move the way they do), and most of all…

…her husky, delicious, deep yet feminine voice. Ze’mer had collected hours of recordings of it using a microphone hidden in the folds of her huge, billowy dress. She had downloaded an audio editing application onto her computer and spent every evening stitching different parts of these recordings together to form new sentences, which were usually of Traytor Child expressing her love towards Ze’mer in some way. Ze’mer loved listening to these awkward splices, but she knew she would love hearing the real thing even more.

She wanted Traytor to finally reciprocate her love, but Traytor never really noticed her. Traytor’s attention was focused on one student: Primal Aspid, who always misbehaved, who skipped half the classes, who was a _bad girl…_

Ze’mer knew what she had to do.

If Traytor only paid attention to bad girls, then Ze’mer had to become the baddest girl.

But she knew that she couldn’t do that by just imitating Primal. She had to go above and beyond, to be so spectacularly bad that Traytor couldn’t possibly ignore her anymore. And it would have to be spontaneous, too. Traytor paid the most attention when students acted bad spontaneously.

Every night from that realization onward, she worked even harder than before, spending every second of her free time perfecting her magnum opus.

It happened only a couple months into the school year. One day, during lunch, Ze’mer snuck into the school broadcast room, and she let the whole school hear a declaration of love over the intercom.

It was titled “Traytor’s words of love.mp3,” and it was the result of countless hours of hard work, editing the audio of Traytor to finally sound completely natural, to perfectly recreate everything from the way her voice broke when she got emotional to the specific way she phrased and articulated her beautiful sentences. It was almost as good as hearing the real thing… not that anyone besides Ze’mer could hear the difference.

As the confession played, Ze’mer sat with a grin, knowing she had just established herself as the baddest girl in the school—if not the world.

Now Traytor would definitely notice her.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I wrote this only because Ze'mer uses the word "che" to refer to herself.


End file.
